.Iadd.As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,581 "Psoriasis is a chronic skin disorder that is proliferative in nature and widespread throughout the world, afflicting millions of human and even domesticated animals having similar proliferative integument problems. The skin disorder is characterized by recurrent, elevated red lesions, plaques or rarely, pustules on the skin. These plaques are the result of an excessively rapid growth and shedding of epidermal (skin) cells. No one knows what causes this abnormal cell proliferation. Its severity and course vary greatly from case to case, and also in the individual afflicted with the disease. Recurrences are almost the rule with intervals varying from one month to many years. One person may go through life with a single patch on the elbow, knee or scalp, while another will have repeated attacks of a generalized eruption or widespread chronic lesions lasting for years without remission. As discouraging as it may be, medical science and literature are replete with indications that patients exhibiting such lesions are destined for life to be `psoriatic.`". .Iaddend.
.Iadd.Similarly, in a psoriasis fact sheet recently obtained from the National Psoriasis Foundation, it is stated that "Psoriasis affects an estimated 2% of the world's population. Males and females are equally affected, he majority develop initial lesions as young adults. However psoriasis may appear for the first time in infants or the elderly. In psoriasis, skin cells form too quickly and never mature. Cells move to the top of the skin in 3-4 days instead of the normal 28 days. Psoriasis is chronic (it does not go away) and no one has found the cause or a cure.".Iaddend.
.Iadd.In a fact sheet promulgated by the Eczema Association for Science and Education, eczema is described as "A family of conditions including: atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, occupational dermatitis, seborrheic dermatitis, stasis dermatitis and others.".Iaddend.
.Iadd.In said fact sheet it is also reported that in the United States nearly 15 million people have eczema, a definition which most frequently relates to atopic dermatitis, one of several conditions which fall under the eczema heading 10% of infants in the United States are born with this disease and 60% of those infants retain it in adulthood. .Iaddend.
.Iadd.It has been known for over 25 years that 11-substituted 16.alpha.,17.alpha.-substituted methylene dioxysteroids of the pregnane series, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,401, have high anti-inflammatory activity and can be used topically in the treatment of burns, rheumatoid arthritis, allergies, psoriasis and other skin disorders. .Iaddend.
.Iadd.Among the compounds taught in said patent, it is now well-known that triamcinolone acetonide, which is 9.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.-21-dihydroxy-16.alpha.,17.alpha.-isopropylidenedi oxy-1,4-pregnadiene-3,20-dione, has proved particularly useful in the treatment of dermatological conditions. The compound has been found to have at least some effect in the treatment of dermatosis, eczema, neurodermitis, impetigo, psoriasis, pruritis and other related diseases. .Iaddend.
.Iadd.Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,857 there is described and claimed a steroid formulation having enhanced properties for topical application, comprising 21-chloro-9-fluoro-11-hydroxy-16,17-[1-methyl-ethylidene)bis(oxy)]pregn-4- ene-3,20-dione in a vehicle containing as major ingredients propylene glycol and water. .Iaddend.
.Iadd.Said compound has subsequently become known generally as halcinonide and is marketed as a topical anti-inflammatory compound. .Iaddend.
.Iadd.While both of said compounds are successfully marketed and are known to ease the suffering caused by psoriasis by stopping the itching, and even cleaning the skin of crust, for short periods of time, the basic psoriasis and its outward manifestations do not completely disappear and usually return within weeks of treatment or even during treatment. .Iaddend.
.Iadd.Thus, e.g., the Bantam Medical Dictionary, 1992, describes psoriasis as follows:
.Iadd."a chronic skin disease in which itchy scaly red patches form on the elbows, forearms, knees, legs, scalp, and other parts of the body. Psoriasis is one of the commonest skin diseases, affecting about 1% of the population, but its cause is not known. The disorder often runs in families and may be brought on by anxiety; it is rare in infants and the elderly the commonest time of onset being in childhood or adolescence. It sometimes occurs in association with arthritis (see psoriatic arthritis). Occasionally the disease may be very severe, affecting much of the skin and causing considerable disability in the patient. There is no known cure and treatment is palliative with lotions or ointments.".Iaddend.
.Iadd.Thus, as stated at the end of said listing, at present there is no known cure for psoriasis despite the widefelt need therefor. .Iaddend.